marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda)
Marvel Cinematic Extensive Universe is an alternative live action Marvel studios production based on the original MCU. This is created by DuttPanda, and is heavily influenced by great fanonite, ElectricMayhem. This corporate production has regained film rights of X-Men, Fantastic Four from Fox, Spider-Man and Venom from Sony, and many more. This has altered much of the history of the real MCU reality, and has added more additional ones, or skipped some of them. Films 'Prologue 'X-Men Origins (1999)' The first film of the X-Men saga. This is the very first chapter in the X-Men franchise that gave spark to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This follows the story of the mutant telepath Charles Xavier and his adoptive sister, Raven Darkholme, a shape-shifter, and their recruitment into the CIA and the subsequent formation of the mutant task force, X, consisting of Erik Lenshirr, aka Magneto, Henry Mccoy aka Beast, Emma Frost, Moira McTaggert, Angel, Havoc & Banshee who battle against the powerful megalomaniacal mutant Sebastian Shaw and his team of rogue mutants, the Hellfire Club, during an era of nuclear war. 'X-Men: Apocalypse (2000)' Three years after the imminent threat of the Hellfire Club is destroyed, Charles Xavier has opened up a secretive academy for gifted youngsters, aka mutants. Meanwhile, the discovery of the mutant genes has shocked the world and created a public divide. In this midst, the ancient supernatural force of nature, En Sabah Nur, the world's first and most powerful mutant awakes from his banishment to conquer back what was his. 'X-Men (2001)' Decades after the neutralization of Apocalypse, mutants are being hunted everywhere. Charles Xavier has relocated his academy for mutants to a secret location. Erik Lenshirr/Max Eisendhart, aka Magneto, creates his Brotherhood of Mutants to wage war against humanity, while the mutant, Logan, reluctantly joins the war against the Brotherhood. The new X-Men, consisting of Professor X, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Iceman & Kitty Pride, fight against Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Toad and the other rogue mutants. 'Marvel's Wolverine (2002)' The origin to James Logan Howlett, and his tragic backstory, fallen brotherhood with Victor Creed aka Sabretooth and his alliance with Gambit to stop William Stryker's destructive and meditative operations on mutant experimentations, aka Weapon X. 'X-Men United (2003)' The X-Men and the Nightcrawler team up in a time where mutants are being hunted and programs are being created to control mutant populations to destroy the New Weapon X program, led by the cybernetically enhanced William Stryker, who has created his ultimate weapon, the Silver Samurai, a mechanical and robotic counterpart of Wolverine who is even more fierce and sharper than our man Logan himself. 'X-Men: Days Of Future Past (2005)' After the shutdown fo Weapon X, the government has finally issued the Sentinel Program to go under activation, and all chaos is loose. Now with the powerful Sentinels on the loose hunting down mutants, there seems to be no hope for the superpowered human beings. Decades later, the only surviving mutants, including Logan, Storm, Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, Professor X and Magneto use their powers to travel back to 1973 to prevent the assassination of the President of the United States of America, which leads the Sentinel Program into launch by Bolivar Trask, all the result of an outbreak by Mystique. Everything will change, the past, present and future, and reality itself in this gripping final chapter of the X-Men saga. End result: This cinematic universe follows the time travel rule in which if one travels to the past, a separate timeline will be created. Here, Logan travels to the past with Kitty Pryde's powers, this results into the formation of a new timeline, also adhering a connection with the original timeline due to Kitty Pryde's powers, and successfully prevents the assassination of the President, however, the Sentinels attack in the present, Jean Grey's foreshadowed Pheonix Force activates and rewrites the entire timeline as a result, with the known existence of mutants to be zero but ultimately there is no conflict in the world. 'Spider-Man (2006)' Peter Parker is a high-schooler with the social skills of a fish and a brain bigger than Einstein's. When he is bitten by a genetically modified radioactive spider that possesses the traits of the Super Soldier serum, he gains superhuman attributes, the ability to cling to any intrinstic surface, shoot strands of web, a sixth sense warning him of imminent danger seconds before it strikes, a regenerative healing factor and talons. Initially using his powers for his own agendas to retaliate against his bullies, after a tragedy shakes up his entire life, he learns that with great power there must also come a greater responsibility, and becomes the costumed vigilante known as Spider-Man to prevent the threat of the enigmatic Vulture. Earned $823.9 million dollars worldwide. 'Iron Man (2007)' Billionaire industrialist Tony Stark builds himself a suit of armor after he is taken captive by a terrorist organization. Free from his captors, he decides to upgrade and don his armor as Iron Man in order to hunt down weapons that were sold under the table, all the plight of his power-hungry mentor, Obadiah Stone. Earned $585.2 million dollars worldwide. 'The Incredible Hulk (2008)' After being exposed to gamma radiation that causes him to transform into the monstrous Hulk, scientist Bruce Banner goes on the run and isolates himself from his love, Betty Ross. Hunted by the military, Banner seeks to cure himself and prevent his condition from being weaponized, while battling Emil Blonsky who turns into the powerful Abomination. Earned $263.4 million dollars worldwide. 'Spider-Man II (2008)' A year after the downfall of the Vulture, Peter Parker has resumed his life as a high schooler while balancing his responsibilities as the crime-fighting Spider-Man. However, stress soon starts to eat him out and anxieties get ahold of him, as he becomes compulsive and adamant to leave his loved ones out of his actions. His entire world and everything he loves will truly be threatened when Curtis Connors, aka the monstrous Lizard, vows to retaliate against the human race for it's weaknesses. Earned $783.1 million dollars worldwide. 'Iron Man II (2009)' After Tony Stark reveals himself to be Iron Man, the U.S. government demands he hand over his technology. Meanwhile, a rival industrialist and a Russian scientist conspire to use his own technology against him. Earned $623.9 million dollars worldwide. 'Captain America: The First Avenger (2009) ' Captain America: The First Avenger tells the story of Steve Rogers, a sickly man from Brooklyn who is transformed into super-soldier Captain America and must stop the Red Skull, who intends to use an artifact called the "Tesseract" as an energy-source for world domination. Earned $370.6 million dollars worldwide. 'Thor (2010) ' The film sees Thor, the crown prince of Asgard, banished to Earth and stripped of his powers after he reignites a dormant war. As his brother, Loki, plots to take the throne for himself, Thor must prove himself worthy and reclaim his hammer Mjolnir. Earned $449.3 million dollars worldwide. 'Spider-Man III (2010) ' Peter Parker is down on his luck once again. He's struggling to pass high school with approvable grades to get into his preferred university, he is facing complications with his love Gwen Stacy, and his aunt is facing eviction. In the midst, the tragic and rampaging Doctor Octopus is born and causes Peter to rethink his responsibilities. Earned $730.2 million dollars worldwide. 'Spider-Man IV (2011)' In the final chapter of the Spider-Man tetralogy, Peter Parker's arch nemesis Norman Osborn manifests into the insane Green Goblin and proceeds to throw chaos and turmoil into the tragic life of Peter Parker and his loved ones. Earned $1.021 billion dollars worldwide. 'The Avengers (2012) ' In the film, Nick Fury, director of the peacekeeping organization S.H.I.E.L.D., recruits Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, and Thor to form a team that must stop Thor's brother Loki from subjugating Earth and threatening it's peace. The film also have cameos from Peter Parker and the Daily Bugle crew from the Spider-Man movies. In the cameos, the Daily Bugle crew try to escape the rampages of the Chitaurian, and Iron Man rescues them. The cameo from Peter Parker shows him in a rehabiliation center, looking the invasion through his window, he looks back at his bag containing his Spider-Man costume and ponders if he should suit up once more. Earned $1.519 billion dollars worldwide. --------------- 'Phase Two' 'Iron Man III (2013)' In Iron Man 3, Tony Stark deals with post-traumatic stress disorder caused by the events of The Avengers, while investigating the reemergence of the Ten Rings, led by the mysterious Mandarin and comes into a conflict with an old enemy: Aldrich Killian. Earned $1.215 billion dollars worldwide. 'Thor: The Dark World (2013)' 'Spider-Man: Last Hunt (2013)' 'Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)' 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)' Spider-Man Returns (2015) 'Avengers: Age Of Ultron (2015)' 'Ant-Man (2015)' ----------------------- 'Phase Three' Captain America: Civil War (2016) Doctor Strange (2016) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) The Amazing Spider-Man (2017) Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Black Panther (2018) Marvel's Infinity War (2018) Ant-Man & The Wasp (2018) Captain Marvel (2019) Marvel's Infinity War: The Final Chapter (2019) Fantastic Four (2019) --------------------- 'Television Series *'The Invaders, '''Namor, Blade, Valkyrie, Kraven The Hunter, Agent Carter and PCX-18 ally forces as the Invaders to take down several Neo Nazi databases and HYDRA headquarters, and Latverian forces. *'Most Wanted, revolving through different stories of Earth, to the Agents of SHIELD, Inhumans, mutants, vigilant superhumans, Black Panther, and villains across the world. *'Daredevil, '''blind superhuman lawyer Matt Murdock utilizes his extraordinary powers to become the masked vigilante and night-patroller, the Daredevil. *'Luke Cage, a Harlem gangster gains superhuman strength after being a subject to an illegal prison experiment, fighting his way out, Luke Cage tries to get the pieces of his life back together and escape a life of crime, however, the past keeps coming back to him. *'''Jessica Jones, the mutate alcoholic private detective, Jessica Jones, is trying to recover from her post traumatic stress disorder after the twisted telepathic psycopath, Kilgrave, abuses her. She soon realizes that Kilgrave is after her and won't stop at any point, and so she decides to stop pulling her punches and face her worst fears. *'Iron Fist, '''After a plane crash that leaves his parents, the chairmen of Rand Industries dead, Danny Rand crashlands into the mystical lands of K'un-L'un where sorcerers teach him how to harness chi and become the immortal Iron Fist. He finally returns to his homeland where a band of rogue sorcerers detect his presence and go after his mantle, all is put to the line, his life, his sweetheart Colleen Wing, his industry and the world of sorcery itself. *'Punisher, a war veteran becomes crazy after he returns home from five years of national service through a grueling and traumatizing war to find his entire family shot dead. His rage finally manifests and he decides to punish anyone who crosses the path of justice... through heavy artillery and some big ass machine guns! *'''Defenders, '''Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and the Iron Fist come together to stop the threat of the Hand, while crossing paths with the femme fatal Elektra and the dangerous Punisher. *Thunderbolts, 'General Thunderbolt Ross assembles a squadron consisting of Deadpool, Moon Knight, Amadeus Cho, Patriot, Hulkling and Polymath to take down the international superhuman occult of the Leader, while defending America against many other militant races. *'Asgard, '''this television series revolves around the different tales of Asgard, through the ancient wars, to the other adventures of the Warriors Three, to other cosmic ties around the universe. One-Shots *''The Consultant: ''Tony Stark consults Thunderbolt Ross in an absolutely misguided discussion bent on the faith of Bruce Banner and Emil Blonsky. *''The Funny Thing That Happened On The Way To Thor`s Hammer: ''Phil Coulson faces a store robber on the way to retrieve Thor`s hammer. *''Item 47: ''Two low income couples steal a Chitaurian weapon, before being involved with both HYDRA and SHIELD. *''Agent Carter: ''Agent Peggy Carter faces a terrifying foe a year after Captain America`s apparent death. *''All Hail The King!: ''Trevor Slattery is famous now; and is being interviewed in his prison about his experience with Iron Man. *Iron Lad''': ''Picking off after ''Avengers: Age Of Ultron, ''when everyone has presumed that Ultron has been destroyed, a silent and a last; near sabotaged Ultron robot makes it`s way out of the dying Sokovia, to enter England, and cross the path of a young prodigious boy; who thinks the machine is junk after the bot powers down. The boy, Nathaniel Richards, powers it up, and it activates in full power and becomes sentient. The near sabotaged yet fully powered Ultron bot starts a ruckus on the boy`s laboratory, now in his house, when his parents have gone to a dinner, leaving him home. Nathaniel uses an axe to tear off the arm of the Ultron bot, and reverse engineers it to proportionately create a mechanical energy blast arm, which he uses to destroy the Ultron bot. Deciding to keep this to a confidentiality, he starts reverse engineering the bot and alters it to an imperfect prototype of a smaller Iron Man armor.t. Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:DuttPanda Category:Active Realities Category:Reality Needed